Lost in Space Jupiter 2 What is new
by Barrett
Summary: The Robinsons have been dealing with Smith for around 3 years, a crash landing on a planet will bring the Robinsons face to face with death and one major character won't be lost in space anymore.
1. Chapter 1 Space is very long

Lost in Space

Jupiter 2 What is new

By: David Carter

**Authors note:** Lost in Space was pretty popular upon its launch in the 60's. People endured the constant ramblings of Dr. Zachary Smith and the troublesome explorer Will Robinson. Truthfully I got annoyed with both of them, why? These characters were the show's constant attention; that left out any Don and Judy relationship. If you like certain characters their bound to meet a fall somewhere down the road. I won't say who but the above list should give you an idea, now on with the drama. And review if you like something.

**CH.1: Space is very long**

Space can be endless at times, then there are other times where planets make boredom go away. For the Robinsons it's been a very long voyage and by now the crew has gotten use to the free time they had while in their ship the Jupiter 2. Penny was on her bed listening to Earth's many classical Broadway plays, while Judy spent her time brushing her long blonde hair. In the kitchen Maureen Robinson made use of the Jupiter 2's food processor. John Robinson was in the large cockpit of the ship helping Major Don West find bearing on their current location.

"John are we sure we can trust Smith to change the weapon cartridges? I mean he's screwed up on practically every simple job we gave him. I still don't see why you put so much trust in him," Don said while entering in some coordinates. Don was in his late twenties with short black hair and he wore a green tunic with a yellow shirt underneath. Don was the pilot of the Jupiter 2 and was dating John's oldest daughter. He had a temper, and when he was around Dr. Zachary Smith.

"Don you have to realize that like Smith we mess up occasionally, besides for better or worse he needs to do a little work. I harbor my own feelings of resentment towards the good doctor, but it would be wrong to just drop him off at the first planet we land on. And if it won't help, that planet is miles away now," John said with a smile cracking on his lips. Professor John Robinson was the head of the Jupiter 2; married to Maureen Robinson, and father to Judy, Penny, and Will. He was very protective of his family and would go to such lengths as: challenging aliens in promise for his family's safety, sacrifice himself, or make deals of the weird circumstance. John stretched back in the copilot seat and gave the young pilot a tired look. "Look Don go get some rest I'll take over-."

"Sorry John but seeing how you were the first to stretch, it appears you need that rest more then me." John Robinson wouldn't budge and Don shook his head, _this man is one tough negotiator, he thought with a grin. _"Ok John I'll put it on autopilot at 2300 hours, is that ok?" The Professor nodded and as he left he patted Don's back before entering the elevator. Don looked at his watch and realized John had assigned Smith weapon inventory 1 hour ago. Figuring he'd take John's offer on rest he hit the Jupiter 2's autopilot then instead of wait for the elevator chose to descend by ladder. John was already in his sleeping quarters, _that's good, Don thought, because he may not want to hear the sound of my laser pistol going off._

"Dr. Smith that is not the proper way to put that cartridge into the pistol. I was left instructions by Professor Robinson to ensure you did the proper procedure, from this perspective of mine you aren't-." Don grinned as he recognized the Robot's voice and realized John was way ahead of him. Putting his back to the wall he peered into the room and felt his temperature rise when he saw the weapons lying across the room in messy fashion. "Dr. Smith you are not following orders, do I have to show you my-."

"Will you stop blathering you quivering quack," Dr. Zachary Smith retorted, "your voice has been droning on and on and can you for once let me do my job as I see best?" Dr. Smith was in his early fifties with graying hair and a black tunic with a tan shirt underneath. He seemed at first to be wise, but when put to work he often complained of his aching back.

"Smith the only job you do best is getting us into trouble," Don said as he entered. Dr. Smith wasn't at all surprised by the young Major's sudden appearance. "Look here Smith we need these weapons at all times…in any condition. Now I am here to relieve the Robot of his task…and see you put these weapons back to their original shape and purpose. Robot your dismissed." As the Robot left Don heard a mechanical wheeze, he didn't have a clue, but looking at Smith and how his face scrunched up realized the Robot had made a fleeing joke. "Well Smith?"

"Really Major must I face such an ordeal after working and working for hours on your weapons? I beg you let an old man have his few hours asleep, then I'll be ready to start over, so I bid you a kind-." Don crossed his arms and didn't budge from the door. _I despise you Major, he thought while looking over a disassembled laser pistol, you push me around like I can't do anything right, well I'll show you, then you'll see. _Doctor Smith was originally sent to the Jupiter 2 to spy and disable, what he did was activate the B-9 Robot and try to kill the crew; all before lift off. All failed and Will Robinson fixed the Robot getting rid of the killing urge in him; not to mention eventually setting Smith to do good.

"Ok Smith what is the first thing you do when reassembling a laser pistol?" Doctor Smith picked up the weapon and attached the stub of the weapon. Then he put the middle half followed by the snout lead of the weapon. Don was impressed that Smith could do all that, but the matter about the cartridges proved more worrisome. "Well Smith you proved to me that behind that very stubborn soul of yours that you can probably reassemble a weapon, but now the challenge is getting the right las cartridge in-."

"Spare me the lecture Major, I know fully well how to put one cartridge into your delicate weapons," Dr. Smith said giving the Major a little smile. Don looked at his watch casually and slapped his head.

"Look Smith by tomorrow morning I want all these weapons ready for testing, see to it you take care of it…tonight." Don gave him one last glare then headed to his sleeping quarters. He hesitated at the door afraid Smith would put blanks in one laser pistol when they were surrounded, but shook away the notion trying to put more faith in Smith's words. Meanwhile a tired and restless Dr. Smith grew bored of his current situation:

"My delicate back, this won't do at all, I just cannot work any more without a nap. I'll just slip a few cartridges here…and here…and voila my work is done 10 times faster. Now to bed I go," and with that said he walked away from the newly assembled weapons and once inside his room he was so tired he fell on his cot wrapped in slumber's arms.

Will Robinson was the first to awake the following day and ate his artificial nutritious meal. He was about 11, but being in space he almost forgot his Earth birthday. His red hair was sticking up and his eyes were staring anywhere but the artificial food. He wore a blue robe and in his pocket was a treat, in case he was hungry again at night. Penny awoke next and her hair was all over her half awake face. She was 2 years older then him and had black hair, much like their dad. She didn't bother to eat and instead chose to pour herself a healthy drink. "Morning Medusa-."

"Hey that's not nice! Why I ought to tell mom on you, but I guess I shouldn't huh washer boy?" Will tried smoothing his hair but in his efforts only made more stick up in back. Penny enjoyed picking on Will, he was 2 years younger then her, but still more entertaining then Judy was. The next up was Maureen Robinson who walked with a smile on her face and a bounce to her step. "Good morning mom."

"Well good morning to you too Penny, and to you too Will," she said to her children. Maureen wore a simple dress and had a blonde red bun of hair (which seemed undisturbed during the night). "Oh Will before I forget would you go remind Dr. Smith that John and Don are waiting for him in the...equipment room?"

"Sure mom," Will responded simply. Sliding out of his chair he ran to the door leading to the sleeping chambers. _Boy I hope I don't disturb his sleep again, Will thought nervously, last time he threw his clock, who knows what it will be now. _Pushing the door control he waited patiently as it slid aside and revealed a single cot and a room fit for royalty, but the closest it got was Dr. Smith in his blood red bath robe. "Dr. Smith…hey wake up Dr. Smith!" Will looked down at the figure who many times in the past had caused the crew of the Jupiter 2 much pain and suffering…the pain from listening to him, then suffering from his many schemes to get to Earth. "Dr. Smith my dad and Don-."

"I'm up Major don't…oh it's only you William, be a dear and help a friend up," he said helplessly. Will obliged and helped up helped up the Doctor, much as he could, and when up the doctor seemed to consider his next move, "would you go tell the Professor and Major-?"

"No I can't Dr. Smith, my mom gave me strict orders, as did Don last night. Now march on to the equipment room…then and only then can you have a bite of breakfast." _Dr. Smith always thinks with what scheme he learns, or his stomach, Will thought eyeing the Doctor curiously, I wonder if his heart struggles with all this selfishness._

"Fine William…but how I hate weapon detail," Dr. Smith said as he ushered Will out. As he dressed he felt his pulse bounce and with his finger placed on his hand counted, "oh the pain…the pain," he said miserably. The walk to the equipment room went slow and as he poked his head in saw the Professor and Major holding up the weapons he had reassembled the night before.

"Just in time Smith," Don said giving the Doctor a wide grin, "we were just about to fire the first round of our newly assembled laser pistol," he added keeping a keen eye on the nervous Doctor. _John too noticed Smith's nervousness, Don noticed, which means we're either doomed or damn near it. _Don held the laser pistol up so that the silvery pistol glowed…then spreading his legs apart he took a ready stance and fired. The laser tore through the wall and caused the space outside to fuel angrily with strong pulling gusts of wind.

"Smith that cartridge is explosive," John said as he clung to one of the armor shelves, "it was supposed to go in the laser rifle, have you no brains Smith!" Don tripped to the deck and before he got sucked into the vacuum of space he slapped the emergency lock sealing the hole up. The equipment room was an add on, a project the Robinsons did out of boredom. The extra door was laser proof…and a way to dispose of unused cartridges. The laser fired however was very experimental; it was orange; a clear warning considering the other cartridges were blue. Smith was lying on the deck trying to catch an already erratic pulse.

"Smith…if I recover within the next 10 minutes you are still here…I swear there will be nothing left…" Don coughed and got up on one knee, but gravity pulled him down face first. By now the crew of the Jupiter 2 was well aware of the alarm by the Robot and had taken their time getting to the equipment room. The Robot was left in the cockpit and his rubbery arms began to wail about.

"Danger! Danger, approaching planet at a speed of 40.4 mph, warning extreme possibility of crash landing!" The robot turned its body a full 360 and noticed he was all alone. As he turned to the view screen he was the only one aboard who saw the planet's green surface rush up to greet them.


	2. Chapter 2 Another crash landing

Lost in space 2

**Authors note: **Well space travelers this is the second chapter in the story and the guessing still continues as to who will not be lost in space anymore. Review if you want and let the story continue.

**CH.2: Another crash landing**

John Robinson had played college football back on Earth, and was use to getting the air knocked out of him; that way at least he could adjust to the vacuum of space almost claiming him. If he had been sucked out the door he'd leave Maureen a widow and his three children with no fatherly figure (thought there were two other men aboard; it'd be tough, but in the chain of command Don came next…which would leave Smith as what?). As he rolled over he could discern some fuzzy shapes…after that he found the caring face of his wife in view. "Hey Maureen are-?"

"Yes John everyone is fine…after that blast I thought I had lost you, but lucky Don was here to relieve me of the stress of becoming a widow. By the way what caused the hatch to blow-?"

"Well Maureen if it isn't already noticeable, the one to blame is not in this room. Though leave it to him to wonder off like some guilty kid caught with a match after the fire." Judy had helped Don up and gave him a glare; _she always does this when I go hard on Smith, but who can blame me? I mean Smith has led us into too many traps to count on one hand, Judy will complain to Maureen after this…if only I had time to talk to her._ He thought about this while they waited…and soon enough Smith made his entrance:

"Ah my dear Robinsons, to what occasion do we gather here on this fine morning?" The room seemed to turn icy cold and Smith himself was chilled. _I'm guessing the Major blabbed out about my cartridge misuse, but what possible punishment can come of this? They can confine me to my quarters, but eventually young William will help me out, he thought._

"Smith…I cannot say how much anger is in me at this moment, but if we were on a planet…you'd be the first off!" John Robinson balled his hands into fists and Smith began to pull Will in front of him. "Using my boy as a shield won't get you far here Smith…now release Will or so help me I will-." The impact on the unknown planet sent the Robinsons to the deck and all the weapons spilled onto them. Don was the closest to the door and rushed out and made his way up the lopsided deck. By the time he was out of the elevator and onto the bridge all was crazy.

"Robot grab a hold of something…" Don said as he slipped and clutched the astronavigation panel. As he steadied himself he saw through the view screen green rock formations and by the way they were bouncing it would take one solid object to put them out of their misery. "This is not good…Robot why didn't you tell us we hit the-?"

"I am sorry for the current predicament we are in Major West, but I was unable to comply because I was on the other side of the room," the Robot said clinging to a handle with its mechanical claw. "At our current height and speed we shall have sustained major damage to the thrusters and landing gears, this is not a happy way to go." Don gave the Robot a glare before seating himself in the pilot's seat and trying hopelessly to adjust their current bounce.

"Don what's our current heading?" John had fought a seriously aching battle full of bruises to reach the bridge, by now he realized that landing was not an option, so they had to cut back on power. He looked over at Don and realized he was attempting to adjust that. The next bounce seemed to be the last as it caused sparks to hiss from consoles and send Don and John back onto the deck.

"Maureen are you ok?" Don asked her as she got up the ladder and nursing a limp arm. John rubbed his head and shook away any pain he had to get up and aide his family. Don checked the flight controls and shook his head knowingly, _another unknown planet, he thought with a lopsided grin, I wonder who'll meet this time?_ The next up the ladder was Penny who seemed to have a poor ankle and Judy who had bruises over her body. Will was the last up and his injuries were less external, more internal. "Hey Will…where did the doctor go?"

"Oh…gee I thought he was following me, then again he said something about restocking the laser pistols. If it's ok with you…I think I'll lie down for a while-." Then Will fell to the deck and John pushed past Don to his son. When he lifted his hand…he was completely unprepared to see blood…and lots of it. "Dad…can't feel-."

"Hey…you listen to me Will, don't go focusing on the depths of darkness yet, stay with me Will!" Maureen came over with a first aide kit and got out some towels. When she pressed one onto Will's side he cringed and his face boiled. After pulling up the towel both felt queasy at the sight of more of their son's blood. "Maureen…we don't have the medical supplies aboard for such a deep wound…perhaps if we explore the planet-."

"And leave Will here? John for once I must oppose of you going outside, I can be quiet useful out there without seeming so helpless. Let me come with you, perhaps we can both find-."

"Maureen…I can't stress enough your importance to me, not to mention what it would mean to the kids. Keep the shield up and to full maximum power and hopefully no one will come while I am gone. Don bring the laser pistols up and me outside." John gave his wife a sweet kiss before taking a step outside and taking in a few breaths of the new world. It seemed breathable so far…

"Don…do be careful," Judy said to him. Both were near the ladder and both seemed yearning for each other. Don touched her cheek which made her blush and he smiled at her. Their lips were inches away…but Don resisted giving her a full kiss with her family nearby, so he kissed her cheek. To this she fumed, "a peck…is that all!"

"Listen Judy your father needs those laser pistols now; I'll make it up to you when I return. Until then promise me you'll keep safe," Don said as he got on the first step. She turned her back on him showing her backside, but before his head disappeared she said:

"Sure…if that's all," she said a bit hurt. Her feelings for Don were flirtatious the first day them met, soon it became a crush, later she wanted him, then didn't understand him, and now…even with the feeling of rejection…she wanted him more.

"Well Smith you sure did it this time…" Don had walked to the equipment room thinking of ways to make up to Judy when he saw the weapons scattered everywhere. One weapon he noticed that was missing was the new laser pistol…the one that nearly killed him and John. And with Smith no where in sight it was even more dangerous…since the good doctor didn't use a weapon when instructed…

Dr. Zachary Smith was educated as anyone could get, he knew history from Alexander the Great to Andrew Jackson, he knew mathematical formulas, and could quote poets from Frost to Poe. Yet now it was apparent that neither of those skills were going to win him freedom in the eyes of Professor John Robinson and Major Don West. Somehow in some ways he knew all along he'd die on uncharted planet…and in his nightmares his executioner was Major Don West. After leaving the Jupiter 2 upon their crash landing he had taken a path lined up with stones. He had lost track of time now so he decided to rest on a boulder.

"Ah my blistering feet how they hurt, if only things had gone differently; I wouldn't be here on this cabbage colored planet. I had put the explosive cartridge into the weapon, well perhaps it's for the best." As he said that a shimmering green field appeared from unknown places and standing there was a woman clad in a flowing green dress and her hair was a hint of black and green. "What…ah I bet you're a mirage…that's it a figment of a dead man's vision…well be gone I want-."

"Enough Zachary Smith, I am no figment of your imagination, my name is Ella. I saw your craft disturb my planet's slumber, and now you are the fist being I meet today. So what is it you want here? Jewels, power, love, please tell me because I am very busy."

"Madam I only wish to live to live on some part of this planet away from my…comrades. I have no need anymore for the riches of jewels, nor the offer to command an army to conquer, and who would love an old unfortunate man like myself? I have lived a good life, a life lost in space; I have made friends…and many enemies too. I have given up my quest to see beautiful Earth for one more time, so if you will point me to some cave I'll be much obliged."

"For a human like yourself you hold a good heart…and to turn down my offers…well I find you foolish. Follow the path to the right, there you will find this cave of yours." The human gave a low bow then walked in the right direction. Ella watched him and tapped her chin thoughtfully. _He is still undecided, she thought licking her lips hungrily, it might be a good idea to watch him for a while. _With that she vanished…and not too soon as Don and John came:

"I could've sworn I heard Smith's just a minute ago," John said with a frown, "well if he's out here we won't be able to find him tonight. Let's head back to the Jupiter 2." As they left a cold wind blew by only hurrying their descent more.

Major Don West was completely wiped out the following days because he and John trekked miles of unexplored territory and came back with nothing. Now it was night and Don was lying in bed contemplating how things would've gone differently if he had watched Smith that night, nor have been on the bridge to prevent the collision only the Robot knew about. Will's very life was hanging in the balance and there was no one around on the planet to talk to. By now they'd have ransom threats from an ugly creature, or worse a beautiful alien. Don shook the thought away knowing full well he was in a commitment with Judy. Yet he couldn't kiss her because her family was around, and anything romantic just couldn't be because of alien threats. "Damn that smith!"

"Don can I come in?" Shaken from his hateful thoughts he slid his door open to stare into the loving eyes of Judy Robinson. She wore a pink night shirt and pants and her blonde hair was perfectly brushed to the side. She came in and stared at his wall as he peeked his head out checking for Judy's siblings, none were there. "Oh Don this whole Dr. Smith search is getting so hopeless, we've been out here for weeks and he hasn't come, oh I feel so helpless!" Don wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head and was engulfed by her perfumed hair which brought Earth scents to his nose.

"Don't worry Judy I'm sure Smith is just waiting to be found," Don felt the acid bite his tongue at the lie, but if he said that Smith was a dead man if they found him, he'd lose her for good. The sudden closeness between them had caused a heat to arise in him…and worse yet was he could hear Judy hum a bit. Then he pulled his face from her and leaned in for a kiss and felt relieved her lips pushed back. He felt her tongue all over in his mouth and then he held her tighter to him so he felt her body against his. Their kisses turned passionate then when both realized the next part would lead to sex they gently pulled away. "That was nice."

"Yeah…I almost forgot we were stranded on an unknown planet," Judy said still lost in the kiss. Before she left she ran to him and kissed him hungrily then skipping out the door, she gave him a smile. _We almost had sex, Judy screamed in her head as she landed on her own bed._ That sudden thought led her into her dreams where in the middle she woke up with sweat covering her face. In the other room Don too had dreams and his body yearned for her. In the morning at breakfast Don and Judy gave each other flirtatious smiles and the others clueless as to what almost happened last night. Will was still a little weak, but he fought it too well for them to see the full extremity of it.

"Well family I have good news," John said as he entered the room, "the scanners onboard have pinpointed where Smith is, so I thought we'd all go seeing how Smith may have found help. Now I'll carry Will…so Maureen go get the weapons, we'll be needing them." Don sipped his make shift coffee and looked at Judy who last night had confessed being helpless, now as he saw her beaming with new energy he couldn't help but linger on her kiss. "Don go set up the security-."

"Oh…yeah I'll get right on it," Don said shoving the kiss to later thoughts. After putting in the right numbers of trajectory he caught the laser pistol Judy tossed to him and grinned. John led the way carrying a very ill Will and his face was full of determination. The search for Smith was on.


	3. Chapter 3 Smith is taken

Lost in Space 3

**Authors note: **Well I'm back with another chapter. Young Will is ill and Smith has left to start a new life. Things are going to get more hectic and a big confrontation is inching its way towards the Robinsons. Thanks for the reviews. More reviews are not mandatory, but if you happen to choose to I won't hold it against you. As the famous Smith would say "oh the pain…the pain." Now on with the story.

**CH.3: Smith is taken**

Dr. Smith found his new home far more spacious then he needed, but used what space he could. There were very few belongings he took and if need be could find food (hoping it didn't find him first). He had been close to marrying once in his long life time (but the girl would argue with him about medical diseases and their weaknesses; so he dumped her). He wasn't getting younger and every alien woman he met either out conned him or tried to destroy him. "The great Doctor Zachary Smith banished to a cave, indeed this is one of those times I wish I brought something to sit on." Walking over to his duffel bag he pulled out the laser pistol that had sent him down this road. "What good is this now…I do wonder…"

"Doctor Smith, feel well enough for company?" A cold wind blew by and Smith's grip tightened on the pistol. "Do not fear me Zack, I do not fear you." Dr. Smith held his ears wishing the foul woman would go away. The touch on his shoulder sent him running to the entrance to have it shut in his face.

"My dear…Ella is it? I realize our discussion yesterday went quiet inexplicably unwell, but really what was I supposed to say? I am a hunted man, a man who lives his very last few days to only his doing. Rest assured they will find me, and let us not forget that if you are in my company when they find you-."

"Be quiet Smith, I do not intend to die to the Robinsons, I intend to defeat them. If you want to help me…I may consider giving you what I offered earlier. Chances are if you help me you'll be saving yourself from pain…and the notion of death." Dr. Smith was having a battle in his brain, the battle was whether he should turn on his friends, or seek Ella's protection.

"I accept…madam, so how shall we carry off this deed of no mercy? I can lure the Robinsons here and you can kill them…but what if I'm not killed also? I could blow up their ship…but the blasted ninny would alarm them. What do you suggest?"

"First off Smith you must swear your loyalty to me…in the act of marriage." Dr. Smith had his back to the only exit and his became suddenly dry. Marriage on a planet doomed to die on, Smith felt all his weariness sink in and when he opened his eyes he found their faces centimeters apart. "Is death far worse then spending eternity with the love of your life Smith? With me you'll have a home…and on creatures to harm your very soul. You won't even have to worry about a Robot or Major West either, because with me…I won't let them harm you."

"Ella…I am yours to command," Smith said bowing his head. He had taken the final step of distancing himself from the Robinsons, now he'd be labeled traitor…and once a traitor always a traitor. She kissed him in gratitude and he found his shaking arms around her slim body sealing the deal.

"Well John…this is the fifth cave we've searched and Smith isn't hiding anywhere in here either," Don said resting on a rock slab. John looked over at his son and felt his heart break every time he saw his son struggle another battle. Maureen herself was on the verge of a breakdown, and Judy and Penny were misty eyed. "Night is approaching, I suggest we rest here."

"Ok Don, but we'll need someone to keep watch also. So I'll take the first watch, then you Don, Maureen, Judy, Penny, and the Robot whose power cells last longer then ours." Judy sat beside Don on his rock slab and played with her hands. Since it was a family outing, the two lovebirds had to lay low for a while.

"Don…is Will going to get better? I mean we've searched 5 caves already…what if Smith hasn't found help?" Don gave her hand a squeeze and looked into her eyes. She saw reassurance and love in them…and if they got any closer their unused energy from the previous night would explode…and possibly end Don's career…and life. John tapped his shoulder an hour later and Don took his post. This gave John some time with his eldest daughter.

"Look Judy, your mother and I have been talking…and if you want we can callow you some space. What I'm trying to say is you can make your relationship public, that way you don't have to make excuses go outside. Another thing I want to add, don't have sex…yet, let's wait and see what happens first ok?" Judy gave her dad a hug then went to tell Don. _She deserves someone like Don, John thought, and besides that I feel a bit at ease for her not choosing some alien on another planet._

"John…someone is coming…he seems tall…no it can't be…its Smith!" The whole family rushed to the entrance of the cave and saw Dr. Smith dressed in green armor and his usual…walk of anticipating the worst…was strong and bold. On his hip was a holster and in it was a blaster…much like the one stolen.

"Good evening Robinsons…and Major West. I have come here to present you an offer. The offer is…surrender or perish under the fatality of war. If it comes to war be advised I won't hold back. And if you want to know of my new attire I have agreed to marry Ella in exchange for things I never could get." Don grinned at the fact that Smith was married, but when talk of war came…that's when it went cold.

"Now listen here Smith…we don't know who this Ella is or anything about her powers. But if she can raise a coward like you from the ground…then maybe she could heal Will."

"William…is hurt?" Dr. Zachary Smith seemed to return to normal then and rushed to his young friend's side. Now that Ella had granted him so many things he could do as he wished, even heal William if he chose to. Holding out his hand a medical instrument appeared in his hand and he began to work while the Robinsons paced about the cave. After 2 hours of nonstop surgery Dr. Smith had done all he could. "The offer still stands…you have 24 hours or…well you can picture it-."

"Hey Smith…does Ella know you used her powers to heal my son?" John, Don, and Smith were outside and the wind was harsh and cold as Smith. "Look, maybe we went overboard back on the Jupiter 2…why don't you leave Ella-."

"My dear Professor Robinson…if only it was that simple, but I am in a commitment to the end. Tell young William I'm sorry…goodbye Professor Robinson and Major West." With an about face in typical military fashion Dr. Zachary Smith made his exit. Yet one non humanoid hadn't given up and followed.

"Well…did you tell them?" Ella was in a green bathrobe and her eyes stared at her husband questionably. _He still cares for them, but once their gone I'll be his main attention, she thought. _Yet as she waited for him to enter she noticed the wind having trouble…then it hit her. Pushing past her husband she held up her hands and as they glowed a sick green a robot was pulled from its hiding place. "Honey can you dispose of this clunk of machinery…if you don't mind."

"I'll get right on it…ok you-!" Dr. Smith felt his jaw drop at the sight of his old comrade who had argued with him more then the Major himself. He couldn't destroy him…but he could disable him…maybe until the war was over. So he pulled out a sword from thin air and with one slice he had cut off the Robot's arm…but to make the shut down permanent he did a kick sending the box that controls the Robot down.

"Dr. Smith…that hurts-." The Robot then hunched over and his power turned off. The Robot's arm lay on the green ground and Smith held the weapon responsible.

"Well done…now come to bed…we shall await an answer from your former friends. When the war does come will you hesitate?" She took off her bathrobe and slid into bed waiting for her hero.

"William is healed to my…Ella's best abilities, now I wait for dawn and impending war. They must know they can't stand a chance…they will surrender…or I must do them the service of ending their trip here…for good."


	4. Chapter 4 A final parting

Lost in Space 4

**Authors note: **The Robinsons, a family lost in space, and stuck with the ever troublesome Dr. Zachary Smith too. I have written 3 chapters in this story, and again I thank you the reviewers for your job. Sadly, all stories can't last forever, so it is with a sad heart that I tell you chapter 4 is the finale. I have grown to like the series, and hate it for the reasons I stated. Read and Review (or R&R). I had fun. Just a little thing, death has been known to happen unexpectedly or with little warning, to mourn and move on is the hardest thing to do. Just a little thought as the final chapter begins.

**CH.4: A final parting**

Don West put his whole body into a roll as an explosion hit the dirt sending green into the air. An hour before this he and Judy were enjoying a sweet and intimate kiss, but then Smith and his wife came to ruin what tranquil moment they had. "Hey Smith come to finally show us the wife?" Judy elbowed him and he held up his hands still with a smile on his face.

"Major it is good to see you, and to you Judy I welcome as well. Judy be a dear and fetch your father for me," Dr. Smith said with a smile. Judy rushed up the ramp of the Jupiter 2 and caught her father just as he came out from under the Jupiter 2's flight controls.

"Dad Dr. Smith is here…and he brought his wife," when Judy brought this to his attention he frowned and ran outside to catch his first glance of Ella. Judy went to Don and held his arm, _he can be mean, she thought, but I still love him…perhaps he was right about Dr. Smith all along._

"Ok Smith…I know you didn't come here for a truce, so how are we going to do this?" Dr. Smith drew a map of the planet and began to tell them about the many rare jewels stored beneath the planet's surface. John listened, but when it got down to it…he and his family didn't have Smith or Ella's powers. _Sure I beat aliens who took back their word, but Smith…he's about as unpredictable as the next coward._

"You must simply gather the jewels…before you are exterminated by me or Ella. If you win…then I shall let you leave. If you lose…then you will die." The Robinsons didn't like the odds, neither did Don…so he reached for his laser pistol. "Don't be foolish Major, you know as well as I do that I am the quicker draw. Take care…" Dr. Smith vanished along with Ella leaving the family to think of the next step.

"Dad we can't just let Dr. Smith get away with this…I know I'll go-." Will saw his father's disapproving face and kicked the ground. Dr. Smith was his good friend; now after all the turmoil they suffered…it came to this final parting. "Dad…how do we defeat someone with no weakness?"

"Will…I wish I knew. I remember reading a few of your comics before we left; you know the ones about Spider-Man and Superman? Well in the comics they too were depicted as having no weakness, but Spider-Man could be hurt, and Superman as well, so there is a way. Dr. Smith…well we'll just have to finish the race to live and see him return to normal now won't we?" Will smiled and for John Robinson it was a sign of relief from him saying the truth.

"I'll go get the shovels," Maureen said bringing her family back to the present. The groups were: John and Maureen, Penny and Will, and Judy and Don. All six were armed with laser pistols and shovels, and all of them had their own section of the planet to dig up. Penny and Will went west and both kept their hands to the handle of the laser pistol.

"I can't believe Dr. Smith would sink to this kind of level," Penny said. Will nodded his head and Penny gave her brother an understanding smile. "Don't worry Will, like dad said once we win Dr. Smith will return to normal. Then that mean Ella will let us go…" An explosion appeared on a ledge above and Dr. Smith stood there.

"My dear children, if only it were that simple. I am who I am, and so…it grieves terribly to do this, but your deaths can not be avoided." Will brought out his laser pistol and before Dr. Smith could raise his hand a bright blue beam emitted from Will's weapon into Smith's shoulder. There was pain in his shoulder, but he ignored it as he raised his own laser pistol. The blast sent chunks of rock off the cliff's wall and into Penny and Will who were sent rolling. "Oh my dear William…goodbye."

John and Maureen had found their jewels early on in their digging, but the sound of an explosion made them drop their jewels. When they arrived they found Penny and Will lying on their stomachs. Maureen fell to her knees completely aghast to find her young babies dead, John brought out his laser rifle; his very face was tearful with rage. "Damn you Smith…you won't even stop for the spirit of youth…if you're so serious about this come face me!"

"John I don't think-." The clap of thunder silenced her and standing a few yards away was Smith himself. He wore his green armor and his face seemed to show no remorse for the dead Robinsons…or the growing anger on the father's face.

"Very well Professor Robinson, if you insist on dieing as well…then I shall oblige," he said. John Robinson met Dr. Zachary Smith in 3 steps then he swung his right fist hitting Smith in the jaw. Dr. Smith caught John's left and kicked him in the gut with his kick. "I am more of a fighter then you Professor Robinson…fall down now so I can-."

"Smith…I challenge you to a sword fight," John said still holding his bruised hand. Smith obliged and musketeer ear swords appeared in their hands. Both did a bow with their swords then circled each other. John swung his sword and met Smith's blade. The clang of metal was heard in the silent terrain and both combatants were neither tired nor sweating. "Your good Smith, but if you were the mere coward you've always been…then I'd have you in 3 swipes," John said rolling from Smith's lunge.

"That in some theories is possible…my former self considered his life and happiness of the up most value. But with my newfound power…my skill in swords is far beyond yours." Smith gave an example by putting John in defense, and then he gained ground and did a low sweep cutting John's leg. John side stepped the next slash and with a forward roll stabbed Smith in the stomach. "Just like your son…"

"You killed him Smith…now you will pay for it…for it all," John said barely containing his fueled anger. Yet as he made another lunge Smith sped behind him and stabbed him in the back.

"Dr. Smith please let him live!" Maureen had watched the fight tensely from her spot and now that her husband was wounded she rushed forward. There was a blinding flash before her eyes…then a pain filled with a fiery burn. The ground met her before she knew it…and the last thing she saw was her husband fall also.

"The wound I inflicted on Professor Robinson will end your life…spend your last moments with your wife." Dr. Smith chose that time to make his exit leaving John and Maureen Robinson bleeding to death.

"Well Maureen…we did our best…" John said and tried to smile as his wife touched his face. She was clinging to life just as much as he was, and soon they'd join their children. _Before I got here Will shot Smith, John thought, and then I got him…maybe Ella's powers can only go so far…ugh…Maureen…I can't see anymore…_

"John…hold on…don't die now…Judy and Don are still in…" Maureen felt the cold fingers of death and swallowed trying to loosen her throat. It had no effect and with one more look at her children she managed to smile before sinking into the dark depths.

Don West dug into the green soil of the planet and beside him Judy did the same. Since they were miles ahead they didn't hear the explosion…or the laser fire. Don shoveled more dirt to the side and when he shoved the shovel in again he heard metal. Gesturing for Judy to dig in his spot the two worked feverishly until a jewel of crimson red popped out. "Well Judy…that leaves 2 left."

"Yeah…I wonder how they are doing," Judy said. Don nodded his head and loosened his holster where his laser pistol lay tucked up. Judy walked up to him and he pulled her to him, their bodies pressed together. He then kissed her; she leaned in to add tongue and he hugged her in a tight embrace. That's when Smith took aim and fired…

Don West by now had his laser pistol in his right hand and had his back to a green boulder. Dr. Smith was standing on a rock and had the laser pistol with the explosive cartridge. Don peered around the corner and saw Judy at the rock where she was holding her laser pistol in shock. "Judy…stay there…I'm coming over-."

"Do you care for her Major?" Don looked behind him and found Ella there. She licked her lips and she rubbed her hips trying to tempt him to lower his guard. Don raised his laser pistol and shot her hip grazing her hand too. "The pain…it does wonders to the body…for that Major…suffer a pain far greater then my wounds." Ella flew over to where Judy stood and pinned her to the rock. Her green hands seized her throat and choked with an iron grip. "Is it true that you don't know how much you miss something till its gone? Well Major…is it rue?"

"Yes…just please don't harm her," Don said. Judy's eyes locked with his and though he couldn't hear her words, he read her lips. Tears burned his cheeks and Ella threw the corpse of Judy Robinson to the dirt. Don was furious and as he was about to shoot her…a blast from the side hit him. Turning around he was staring at Smith, the one who betrayed them all.

"They are all dead…there is nothing for you to live on for Major. Surrender is now your only option…if you do I will give you back your ship…and the clumsy clot too. You will find love again Major…if and when you return to Earth-."

"Dammit Smith…I loved Judy! Can't you see that you've won?" Dr. Smith gave him a blank expression, like an android caught in an emotional struggle. "Smith, I know we've been on opposite sides before, but you have powers that can change that. Bring back the Robinsons…redeem yourself…and we'll go back to Earth together. What do you say Dr. Zachary Smith?"

"Don't listen to him Zack; kill him now…I order you as your wife!" Dr. Smith shot Don in the stomach and the Major fell to his knees. Dr. Smith was about to deliver the final blow…when around the boulder came…John Robinson blindly fumbling for a hold on the rock. He had several wounds (all critical) and it seemed like he went through hell to get there.

"Ella…you may be Smith's wife…but every marriage has commitment. Smith gave up a lot to be with you, and in return you gave him powers. People with powers can only be entertained for so long, and since I've known Smith longer then you I know he'll want more. He killed my family…but was it really him? Fact is Smith was a normal cowardly human till you gave him false empty emotions and tried to make him something he's not. You gave him the power…let him do with it as he pleases!" Ella by now was full of hate and with her hand extended shot out an electrical bolt right into Professor Robinson…ending his existence.

"John! Smith, you saw what she just did…use what you have that is still caring and end this marriage!" Dr. Smith shook his head…but at the same time (without knowing he was doing it) raised his hands up and materializing behind Don were: Judy, Penny, Will, Maureen, John, and the Robot. "You see Smith…you had it in you…" Don fell forward and Judy let out a loud cry.

"The human got what he deserved…but for you to bring these worthless beings back…that will earn you more of an eternity with me then you'll ever live through!" Ella summoned up a huge amount of power and the ground shook sending rocks down in boulders. Judy was kneeling by Don, but both parents had to pull her away. The last thing any of them expected was Ella running at them, what surprised them even more was Dr. Smith intervening.

"I realize I am in this marriage till death do we part, fact is I don't want to die…nor do I wish to see my former comrades obliterated. Let them go…and if it won't hurt bring back the Major. He has his faults, but I realize I do too." Ella lowered her arms and Dr. Smith faced his fellow teammates for the last time. "Professor Robinson I am sorry-."

"Don't apologize Smith…though I don't know how many times I've heard that," that earned him a few chuckles, "you have been a huge help and cause for our lost in space trip, so…goodbye." The two men shook hands and Dr. Smith went to Maureen.

"My dear Maureen, how I will miss your cooking. You had such courage under stressful times, and to put up with my presence all these years means a lot."

"Oh think nothing of it Dr. Smith," she said trying hard to keep cheerful, "your more then welcome to visit us-."

"I'm afraid I can't," Dr. Smith said with his most humble of apologies. Then he turned to Judy whose face was wet from crying and her body shaking. "Judy…words of my sincerest regrets will not heal these wounds. The fact that neither I nor Ella can bring back Major West is-."

"I understand…but why did he have to die? We were brought back…but…but-." Judy hugged her mom and wept on her shoulder.

"Penny…make sure you keep exploring, because with exploration comes challenge and knowledge. And do take care of young William." Dr. Smith and Will stared at each other for a long time (the bond they had formed had been that strong). "And to you my bubble headed booby, keep your circuits straight…and watch over the Robinsons."

"If I had tears…then I'd be weeping like a baby," the Robot said stifling a sound resembling a cry. Dr. Smith joined his wife and with a final farewell they left.

"Ok everyone…back to the Jupiter 2!" The planet was still shaking and by the time they boarded the ramp the rock formations were blown over. John took the controls and clicked the thrusters, Will sat next to his father and helped him. The Jupiter 2 roared out of the plant's atmosphere just as the planet vanished…no explosion happened.

"Where's Judy?" The bridge was silent because 2 key members from the group had been killed. At that very moment Judy was in Don's room remembering their passion with longing. A brief flash of light caught her attention, but then it went. A pinch to her butt caused her hand to raise, but the figure she saw left her breathless.

"I missed you Judy Robinson…and I intend to make up for lost time." He pulled her to him and kissed her, this kiss was long and when they pulled away Don fell to the bed wearing a grin. "You're wondering if I'm a ghost…or a clone right? Well…if you must know I was brought back by Dr. Smith himself. I guess spending a long time lost in space can change your view on someone…even someone like Smith. Once we get back to Earth I intend to marry you Judy…because love in space is forever."

"Don…your mine forever." Judy jumped on top of Don and two kissed each other; neither let go…not even when they fell asleep. On the bridge John and Maureen were staring out into the view port that displayed more stars. Will was in his room and sighed realizing life had a short time span, the only way it lengthened was by cautious steps and careful diets. Penny and the Robot stood in silence staring into Dr. Smith's room. For a brief second they thought they saw the Doctor grinning at them, and then it was gone. The Jupiter 2 flew through space still lost, but the hopes of the crew grew stronger.

Finished


End file.
